Daughter Like Father
by AthenaLentz93
Summary: What if James did get to live? But his price was losing his wife Lily, what if Harry and his fraternal twin never had to live with the Dursley's but had to visit often for family gatherings. Now James is alive and a single father of both twins Harry and Layla Potter, Voldemort may have given his life but that does not mean he is back for the twin Potters once more.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I made this story especially for me, as I did not have a father growing up, like Layla I was born with a learning disorder, unable to learn quicker than others, but my diagnose was worse. Called Spastic Quadreplegia Cerebral Palsy, it was then my father left me and mom at 7 months old.

Then I grew up an only child, longing for a brother or sister, or a twin. Which is why I made this and I hope you can connect with Layla as she connects with me and my real life.

Please comment, vote, and give feedback :)

It was a clear and quiet night settled in England a few months later, October 31st 1981 to be exact that two lovely young couple brought two young children into the world; their names were Harry and Layla Potter. Their mother named Lily and their father James they were actually a lucky couple because Layla almost died at birth having a disability when she grows older which will be a learning disorder, meaning she would not be able to learn quicker than others or her brother Harry.

James wanted to take a turn at holding at least Layla as Lily passed her to him with a smile that could warm your heart easily.

"Oh... you are adorable, my little Layla," he smiled at his little girl then turned to see Harry and smiled as they put them side by side "and Harry of course."

Smiling Lily looked to her husband and at her son, also her daughter "careful now, don't want to spoil her." She winked playfully.

Putting them in the same crib, the two parents watched as they cuddled together asleep as hours past James began reading the daily prophet with Lily drinking her tea. They heard cries all of a sudden thinking one hurt the other, as they walked up they sensed a dark force around their house. Grabbing the babies at once Lily took Harry and James took Layla to confuse the mysterious creature that came barging their house.

Not only then, he had them standing side by side with the twins on their waist watching what he would do.

"What do you want with us, and our babies?" begged James.

The cloaked figure did not speak until now of course "Join me, and I'll let them live."

"No!"

He glared angry at their reply seeing that they denied his offering of course the dark cloaked figure was not happy. Without a second thought, Lily grabbed the door trying to shut it and get him away, seeing he raised his wand she put Harry in the crib and stood in front of her husband and daughter, protecting the three of them.

"If you want to kill them... take me instead." She told him.

James's eyes widened, what was she thinking taking her life for theirs, tears streamed down the man's glasses what was she doing he exclaimed in his head.

"Lily what are yo-"

Cut off from trying to stop her it was then he chuckled and nodded as if taking her in agreement, Lily turned to James quickly to say her goodbye before he killed her.

"I know... I know you will make a great father. I am sorry but this is the only way," slight tears streamed down her face as she swallowed "just remember I love you and you will always have me here in your heart."

Not even given a chance to kiss her goodbye it was then he raised his wand again AVADA KEDAVRA she dropped lifelessly on the floor James had turned around holding Layla's head so it would not hurt her eyes, turning around once more James saw that he was gone and so was she. Nothing left but with his two babies except Harry had a lightning bolt in his forehead, he glared angrily inside at what that monster did to him, as if slow motion ended he heard them crying with the noises he made scaring the babies. Remembering James bounced Layla gently and took a chair weakly to sit by Harry in order to calm both of them down.

"Shh, shh it is okay daddy's here." He told both of his twins.

He tried to be strong but with his wife's lifeless body in front of them and he also it was impossible, he heard sudden motorbike noises knowing whom it was probably Hagrid coming to help him and his set of twins.

"Dumbledore." He said a bit aloud.

Putting Layla in her crib with Harry for a few seconds he wrote an owl to Dumbledore needing help.

Dear Dumbledore,

This is James Potter to inform you Godrics Hollow was attacked, yes... you may be thinking the same as I but, I need your help. I shall watch over Harry and Layla but I need a house somewhere, anywhere would do if you could ever so help I would be most grateful yours truly.

James Potter (Prongs)

He whistled for an owl that came right to the window, seeing it take the letter from his hand after he instructed to deliver this to Dumbledore. Then met with the gamekeeper himself to take the twins and himself finally getting what he needed.

"'Ello there Prongs." The giant smiled.

James smiled back happy to see him, "'ello 'Agrid." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later

The sun rose high in the sky in the little farm, James rubbed his eyes as he swung his legs to the edge of the bed after slowly taking off the blankets, he put his glasses on to see better pushing himself up. He ruffled his hair stretching seeing it is about seven in the morning needing to wake the twins up, as it was their eleventh birthday today. July thirty-first to be exact he walked to the bedroom heading to the room he opened the door silently.

Two beds next to each other, he smiled seeing both twins' asleep holding hands. He read they tend to do that showing bond between each other, slowly coming in he gently shook each one awake not wanting to disrupt their slumber.

"Harry," he said first soft shaking his son then turned to Layla "Layla sweetheart, wake up."

James knelt down in between both beds smiling at them as they woke up to see their father, they've been told what happened to their mother but at least a father always counted, except for Layla she still wanted a mother but it will never happen. Word has gone out that James did live and had two twins but unable to save Lily and that she sacrificed herself for the three to have a life in the wizarding world.

"How does pancakes and milk sound?" their father asked grinning.

A while later the twins took turns in the bathroom, it was a small house like the Weasley's next door but more of an one story that felt like home, the two ran downstairs racing each other when Layla jumped down the floorboard first, James chuckled hearing the two as he used his wand to make everything do it themselves.

"That was not fair, you cheated!" Harry said going to the kitchen walking beside Layla.

"Did not liar." She replied back hating to be accused.

"Did to, cheater!"

"Alright, alright both of you that is enough," James calmed the situation seeing they got quiet "time to eat, come on." He smiled at the two.

"So, what is the rush dad?" Harry asked as Layla looked up.

James grabbed his plate and sat in front of them "well, Harry and Layla earlier today I was rummaging through our mail and," he hands them both Hogwarts letters hearing gasps and seeing eyes widen.

"Hogwarts letters?" exclaimed Harry happily yet surprised.

"Yeah Harry," Layla replied, "remember dad told us about Hogwarts and us being a witch and a wizard?" she then asked.

"Oh, I forgot." He muttered.

"Well go on, open it!" their dad said excitedly.

Both of them open excitedly and began reading the letter, they were too excited that James forgot to mention the other presents he had for them but decided to let them have their fun for the day by first opening their Hogwarts letter.

Dear Mr. and Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You will find a list of items including books, wand, and preferred pets; we hope that we get an owl from you no later than July 31 as school year starts in September.

~Professor McGonagall

After the siblings finished reading, their letters in unison James went ahead sending an owl with his own to Professor McGonagall saying that he will have the twins ready and set off to school. Turning around he saw Layla getting up and out the door.

"Where are you going missy?" he folded his arms.

"To—go and tell George and Fred about this..." she replied as Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

James shook his head "you will see them at Diagon Alley later today while getting school supplies."

Sighing playfully, she then continued, "Can I at least send them an owl?"

Letting that one go she was allowed to at least send the two an owl saying to meet her at the joke shop in Diagon Alley as they got accepted, the Potters have been friends with the Weasley's ever since Lily's death. Molly has been helping along with Arthur, Percy, Fred and George with the twins when Harry and Layla were little so everyone knew what happened that night as someone let it slip; going up her room Layla petted her snowy owl Persia who made a slight hooting sound of happiness to see her owner. Sitting down getting out her quill, she began to write with Persia perched on an owl perch watching her owner.

Dear Fred and George,

Well, you won't believe it but me and Harry have been accepted to Hogwarts, dad won't let me come over seeing we have to get our school supplies and what not. Nevertheless, I cannot wait to go with you two, listen meet me at the joke shop so we can start pranking the school, say at the door of Florish & Blotts so we can sneak off to Gambol and Japes, that is down Knockturn Alley.

That is it for now see you two soon.

Yours truly

~The Third Prankster

"You're sneaking out, Layla?" harry said finally a bit angry after reading over her shoulder.

This made Layla startle seeing Harry and shook her head playfully "I am going and that is that Harry," she gave the letter after sealing it to Persia opening the window for her to fly out "besides, dad said I could send them an owl."

"He did not mean to tell the twins to sneak out with you just to get pranks" he threw his arms to his sides dropping them.

"Hey, hey what is going on here?" James asked hearing shouting

Both twins turned to face him quickly "nothing." They said in unison

This was going to be a tough day; he rubbed the back of his head seeing the two and wished they would stop fighting for once. At least stop shouting it was giving him a headache but he learned to overcome it and ignore it knowing he gets a whole school year alone for a while that is what he needed after spending ten years with the two.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at Diagon Alley James saw the twins each beside him it was turning out to be a good day for once, no fighting, nothing could ruin this day he took them to get their robes fitted, and wands bought as the three of them sat in the pub to get something to eat and drink before moving further. He watched as they drank from the glass and smiled lightly watching his two children; they got up after and head to king's cross-station to board the train. Except Layla snuck out seeing they went to Flourish and Blotts for books but she wanted to go to knockturn alley, after slipping away she looked behind trying to be careful not to get seen by others.

"Ello there, Layla!" The twins said in unison.

"Oh, geez," She startled "don't do that!"

"Sorry we could not help it—"George grinned.

"It was a definite must, right George?" Fred looked to his brother smirking.

Rolling her eyes, she wanted to get this over with, silently gesturing her hand for them to follow, having enough galleons for pranks or hoped so even though the twins did not have much they tried to help get each one a prank for Hogwarts loading up on what they could buy that was cheap. Layla walked out counting with the twins who went behind her like bodyguards left followed, she then grinned and turned to the two brothers.

"We struck gold boys, a whole load I tell ya." She then shows the pranks.

"Now you are!—"

"Brilliant!—"

"No excellent!"

Both finished in unison again she didn't care but to smile after striking gold, Layla walked with Fred and George to the train station seeing her twin brother glare at her. Shaking her head lightly not bothering she grinned, as it was time to go the two went to their father to say their goodbyes.

"Bye dad." Harry hugged his father first.

"Bye dad, see you in the summer." Layla smiled and hugged him next.

They watched as the twins went ahead as Harry and Layla followed along seeing a huge train called 'Hogwarts Express' both smiled happily heading to the one place to study for their first year, every student getting compartments she saw that Fred and George were gesturing her to follow them into theirs needing their third prankster.

"I'll see you soon, Harry." She smiled towards her brother.

Walking towards the twins she had a feeling why they needed her Layla arrived at the compartment dropping her pranks lightly so they would not set off it was not bad being friends with third years while the twins Harry and Layla were in their first year. Seeing it was about prank business, she closed her fingers to each other waiting for them to speak even pulling out a map of Hogwarts she made herself of the possible locations. Fred and George could not believe the child she is like a one wonder woman here in the muggle world they call them as she packed god knows what.

"Wow, Layla you brought everything." George commented

Bowing her head playfully, she grinned "thank you Georgie."

Layla then took out the items from her bag: a dungbomb, exploding sparkles, and puking pastilles.

"Are these what we're going to use, Layla?" Fred asked pointing to the items grabbing one of them.

Seeing her things touched, she hoped they would not do anything to it. Especially Fred, Layla watched and snatched it playfully from his hand seeing his reaction a bit sturdy or just confused on what he did but smiled softly at her way of taking it from him.

"No, at least not on the same night," Layla answered him calmly her eyes danced between the two "we go at night, and then we prank everyone at school." she said while leaning in with a sly smile.

~~Great Hall~~

... ...

After everyone got sorted Layla was the last ending up in Gryffindor sitting by her twin, she smiled softly at him grabbing food to eat though he was not stupid to know Layla is up to something but just decided to shake it off at the moment as he reached his hand for something. Her eyes glanced up at the twins that sat across as she swiftly moved her hand down under the table to give her firecracker to Fred and her dungbomb to George. Feeling a slight touch, she blushed softly and gave a smile.

Dinner ended and fun began as Fred, George, and Layla quietly went where it was quiet to see if one of them could prank, seeing Mrs. Norris Filch's cat the three of them hid behind the wall almost close as could be to gather up the pranks.

"Right, so you do the dungbomb—"Fred whispered softly.

"And I'll do the firecrackers with George." Layla grinned

Nodding in agreement on what they were going to do she took off the cap of the dungbomb and threw it, it smelt so bad that all three had to close their noses once the smell went away a bit George and Layla threw the firecrackers hearing Mrs. Norris screech scared out of her mind. Quickly running away not seen they laughed their asses off as one leaned on the other for support.

"Oh wow, that was so funny!" George laughed.

Fred could not even hold it in "yeah," he chuckled and laughed "the best! Layla you are brilliant!"

Layla on the other hand fell on the floor laughing as they did not mind due to it being the best prank ever, but as it was bedtime. They bid their adieu's waving at each other goodnight as each one entered their own room this was the best night she ever had with the twins and knew they have the whole school year for fun and jokes but she also knew they had to do school work.

George on the other hand stayed awake for as he also felt the touch, a kind of spark he never had that feeling besides his mother and his twin brother. He had hoped Fred felt it seeing as twins could feel everything the other does; he is not falling for his best friend is he? Not Layla, even Fred could not see it as he closed his eyes and went to bed.


End file.
